


Chipped Nails

by HoneyDipper



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just gals being pals, Nail Painting, canon ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyDipper/pseuds/HoneyDipper
Summary: Luz and Amity bond over some nail polish.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 194





	Chipped Nails

**Author's Note:**

> I am here for these two budding queers, the same way I'm here for nail painting.

Luz was getting bored, and the trash was getting old. 

She’d spent the past several hours going through the huge trash pile left outside the Owl House; Eda and King clearly had their own ideas about what was valuable, and Luz wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to figure those ideas out. 

She stared over at Amity, who hadn’t looked up from her book since she started her trash collecting. 

Luz released a siiigggghhhhhhhhhh. Amity’s ears seemed to register the noise, but she just turned a page in her book.

“Siiiiiiigggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”

Another page turn. Luz picked up an old paper clip and flicked it at Amity, who at last seemed to stop reading. She then lobbed an old ping pong ball, which hit the back of Amity’s book. Then a crumpled newspaper. Then a doll’s shoe. Actually, Eda might want that-

“Can I help you?” Amity had finally looked up from her book, catching the shoe in a circle that lit it on fire. Oh well.

“I’m bored.”

“Then finish going through Eda’s trash so we can do something.” Amity seemed prepared to just go back to her book, so Luz threw a final tennis ball at her.

“Hey!” Amity caught the ball and tossed it back at Luz.

“Stop throwing things at me!” Amity drew another circle, which sent dozens of light balls at Luz, blinding her. When Luz could finally see again, Amity was nearly on top of her, aiming the ping pong ball.

But Luz side stepped, and Amity missed. She fell back towards the trash pile, catching Luz’s arm for stability, which caused both of them to topple. 

They landed right next to each other, Luz’s arm landing across Amity’s stomach.

Luz meant to stand up, but one glance at Amity’s face had her distracted. They caught each other’s eyes, staring back for a few moments. 

Amity pushed Luz off, standing as quickly as possible, brushing her hair back into place, adjusting her clothes so they looked just right. Amity cared a lot about, well, everything, but sometimes Luz wished she would relax just a little. 

Amity turned around to hold out a hand for Luz, and that’s when Luz noticed-. 

“Your nails.”

“What about them?”

“They’re chipped.”

Amity seemed surprised, examining the damage to her polish. 

“Probably from sorting through trash all day.”

“You barely touched any!”

Amity laughed, then went to pick up her stupid book. 

“Wait, let me make it up to you.”

“What? Make up for what?”

“Ruining your nails.”

“I was just teasing, Luz, they’ve been kinda chipped for a while.”

“Still, let me paint them.”

Luz dived back into the trash pile.

“Look, they even have… this color?” She pulled a bottle of dark purple polish from the pile and walked over to Amity, grabbing her hand so she could look at her fingers.

“I didn’t realize you liked painting nails so much.”

“I mean, not really, but you like it so that makes me care a lot more.”

Amity just pulled her hand away. Wait, was she nervous?

“Seriously, don’t worry about it. Em does my nails for me, she’ll just fix them with a spell when I get home.”

“But that’s not nearly as fun.”

“Won’t you get in trouble for not going through your trash?”

“Eda won’t care, she never likes the things I pick out anyway.”

Amity just shuffled her feet, which was frustrating. Every time Luz tried to be better friends with her, Amity pushed her away, and Luz hated how precarious it made their relationship feel. 

“Well, if that’s what you want.” Luz turned back to the trash pile, kicking a rogue boot out of the way. She wasn’t gonna push it, but before she could get far, she felt Amity’s hand on her wrist.

“Sorry, it’s fine... please... paint my nails.” 

Luz turned back to Amity’s anxious face. She dropped Luz’s wrist, and with another spell around her fingers, her nails were bare. 

Butterflies whipped through Luz’s stomach, and she pulled Amity so they could both sit on the ground. Luz uncapped the nail polish bottle and placed it between her knees. Then, she reached out her hand, so she could guide Amity’s onto her knee for stability.

The look on Amity’s face caused Luz to burst out laughing.

“Why are you so nervous? I promise it doesn’t hurt!”

“I… I know that.”

“Do they really not have nail painting in the Boiling Isles?”

“I mean, like I said, it’s just a spell.”

“Well, in the human world, girls paint each other’s nails all the time.” Luz painted a thin coat of gloss on the first nail.

“Or at least, other girls paint each other’s nails all the time. I never really had another girlfriend to paint nails with.”

“Well, I can try painting your nails later.”

“I’d like that.”

Luz moved on to the other fingers, struggling to find the right amount of polish. She kept getting it all over Amity’s fingers and cuticles. Amity looked like she was trying not to laugh once she examined the sloppily completed hand.

“I told you I don’t do this a lot, don’t laugh at me!”

“I’m not laughing at you! It’s just… I don’t know, thanks I guess.” Amity handed Luz her other hand.

“I just need more practice.”

“I’m not laughing at you.”

Luz made a concerted effort to try better on this other hand, but now that Amity was paying attention to her, she seemed to have a hard time focusing on putting the polish exactly where she wanted it.

“Ugh, I’m sorry, this was a bad idea.” Luz gave up after she flooded the second finger with polish, capping the bottle and letting it fall from between her knees.

“What? No, you have to finish what you started!”

“But I’m not very good at-”

“Ugh, Luz…” Amity looked back at the sky. She seemed nervous again.

“I’m sorry I laughed, I wasn’t laughing at you. I just… this is nice. I like when you show me weird human things.”

“You do?”

“Of course. I just laughed because… I don’t know, it’s you.”

“That sounds like you were laughing at me.”

“No no…” Amity seemed to really struggle to find the right words, which was rare for her. She held out her messy and unfinished nails.

“This just reminds me of you.”

“Me being bad at something reminds you of me?”

“No! Luz!” Amity’s frustration just made Luz chuckle. It was fun getting a rise out of her. 

“What I’m trying to say is… you try, even if things don’t go your way. And you do things for me, nice things. I appreciate that.”

Amity pushed Luz’s knees back together so they could hold the bottle of polish again, and placed both her hands on Luz’s knees.

“Sure, it’s not your best work, but it reminds me that you care. That’s why I laughed. Sorry it’s such a stupid reason.”

“I don’t think it’s a stupid reason.” Luz placed a hand over Amity’s, looking up at her. 

“I appreciate when you’re honest.”

Wow. Amity was pretty. It was impossible to stop looking at her, Luz just wanted to be closer. Her breathing picked up, she felt herself lean over her knees-

SLAM

“I’m baaaa aaaaaaack!”

Both girls jumped as the backdoor swung open, revealing Eda and King.

“You barely even scavenged your trash pile, Luz! Oh well, you still don’t know how to pick out the good stuff.”

Eda picked up a stuffed animal and tossed it to King, who scuttled excitedly back into the house. Then she noticed the two breathless girls still on the ground.

“What’s up with you two?”

Luz felt her face flush.

“I was just painted Amity’s nails!” She showed Eda the nail polish bottle.

“Huh. So that’s what you do with this stuff. I have a bunch in the closet somewhere if you want more. I like how sparkly the bottles are. Come on, I’ll show you.”

Amity stood up from the ground.

“Thanks, Ms. Eda, but I should be heading back home.”

“But I haven’t finished your nails.”

“Oh… yeah.”

Amity held out her hand and Luz painted the final three nails as quickly as possible, much too aware of Eda smiling as she closed the backdoor behind her. 

Once finished, Amity picked up her book.

“See you at school, Luz.” 

“See ya, Amity.” Luz watched her walk away until she was out of sight.

Why did Luz feel so disappointed? She wondered when Amity would come back, if she was serious about doing her nails. She was so lost in her own thoughts, she barely noticed Eda opening up the backdoor for her. 

“I like her.”

“Huh? Amity? Oh yeah… she’s nice.”

“If you girls ever need anything… don’t worry about asking for it.”

Luz didn’t know how to interpret Eda’s smile; she felt like she was missing out on yet another joke today. She pushed the thought from her mind and went back to her room, nail polish in hand.

She almost threw it unceremoniously into another pile of closet junk, but something held her back. Instead, she placed it on her bedside table, next to her Azura books and a sketch Amity had given her of the two of them.


End file.
